


Let your colors blind their eyes, be who you are no compromise

by Arty_Girl



Series: Crackship/Rarepair [1]
Category: Fortnite: Save the World, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Arian Butz (OFC) is a Little Shit, Bisexual Dennis (Fortnite), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz, Boys In Love, Dennis (Fortnite) Has Scars, Dennis Jr (Fortnite) is a Little Shit, Fluff, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Larry is high-key my favorite Ace Attorney character, M/M, Oh look, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Single Parent Dennis (Fortnite), Single Parent Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz, Single Parents, That's not really relevant but I figured I'd say it anyway, Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz Is a Romantic, a new ship tag, that i will fill up by myself if i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: The trial of Dennis Hearthwood has ended in a NOT GUILTY! A meeting in the lobby results in a confession between him and a friend, Larry Butz.Their kids high-key ship them.(Title comes from Edge of Great, from Julie and the Phantoms)
Relationships: Dennis & Dennis Jr (Fortnite), Dennis (Fortnite)/Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz, Dennis Jr (Fortnite) & Original Female Character(s), Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz & Dennis Jr (Fortnite), Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crackship/Rarepair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206896
Comments: 4





	Let your colors blind their eyes, be who you are no compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a longer story, but my writing motivation is low haha.
> 
> Anyway I ship these two and I love the idea of Arian Butz (my OC, Larry and Cindy's daughter) and Dennis Jr. being best friends.
> 
> So here's the shenanigans!

"I hereby find the defendant, Dennis Hearthwood...

**NOT GUILTY** "

* * *

The room filled with whooping and cheering, and a smile crinkled Dennis' face. He took a quick glance around the room. Otto Canik was curled up in a heap on the floor. Dennis suppressed a vindictive chuckle, for Mister Canik was the one who had caused him to end up in this situation in the first place. The two defense attorneys, Phoenix Wright and Hugh O'Connor, high-fived and grinned smugly at each other. The prosecutor, Chloe, was collapsed to the bench and looking defeated. He left, following the cops into the lobby. Footsteps pounded into the lobby, and arms locked around his waist. His eight-year-old son, Dennis Jr, was squeezing him. "I knew you were innocent!" Dennis ruffled his son's hair, and laughed. "Glad you believed in me, kid." Disentangling himself, he stole his son's sunglasses, laughing brightly. He turned around, and froze. He was face to face with the man he'd met and who had been babysitting his son, Larry. He didn't even realize when Dennis Jr took the sunglasses back and ran off. The voice of Larry's daughter, Arian, rang out. "Wow, pining much?" Dennis snapped back to reality and stepped back, groaning with his head in his hands.

* * *

Larry turned to face his daughter at her quip. "Oh, hush." Arian smirked, while Dennis Jr had the same matching smirk . "Dad is blush-ing~" His sing-song voice was accompanied by a point toward Dennis. Arian laughed loudly, flinging her head back in mirth. He turned back around, and it was true. Dennis was flushed brightly. Larry laughed lightly, a quiet noise. He took Dennis' hand, and gave it a kiss. "You're cute when you're flustered." Dennis let out a squeak. His cheeks were bright red, and Larry gently reached up to brush his bangs out of his face. His eyes were twinkling, and he looked excited. "Do-do you..." Larry swallowed down the uncertainty wavering in his gut, ignoring the babbling of the two excited kids in the background. "I love you." After a tense moment, Dennis closed the gap and his lips pressed against Larry's. Arian and Dennis Jr cheered in the background. "Future step-brother!" "Future step-sister!" Dennis and Larry parted, remaining close. Dennis hesitated before speaking, voice barely audible. "Are we... uh... boyfriends now?" "I think we are." Larry smiled before going back in for another kiss. When they turned around, the kids had their arms slung around each other's shoulders and were grinning ear to ear. Dennis and Larry held their arms out, hugging their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil story, it was fun to write!
> 
> Have a great day, and I'll see you in the next fic!


End file.
